The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to secure input and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to secure touch screen input.
Most banks, securities firms and brokerage houses require traders to submit orders and or execute trades on a variety of trading platforms, using designated keyboards.
This action may be done on touch screen type interfaces.